Mi regalo hacia ti (Saint White s day)
by Fiar no Fen
Summary: Add se encuentra en Feita junto a todos los demas miembros de la pandilla, pero poco el sabria que una tarde recibiria la visita de la unica persona a quien aun no comprende su mente del todo, Ara Haan, quien viene a pedirle un favor un tanto sorpresivo para el Lunatic Psyker. Este es mi regalo por el Dia del Santo Blanco para mi novia, Ruyia Bravely, Ruru, te amo mucho.
1. Sentimientos profundos

Siempre estaré allí.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Elrios, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, los hombres trabajaban, pero esta imagen pintoresca y bella de un pacifico Elrios era muy contraria ala imagen de Feita, allí, los campamentos que se habían armado para poder apostar a la gente que venia a prestar servicio para luchar contra los demonios que intentaban invadir la tierra tan pacifica de Elrios, eran un claro ejemplo de la desesperación, así como también de la esperanza de la humanidad.

En este lugar es donde se apostaba la pandilla del El, aquellos aventureros que, bajo el mando del hermano menor de Elesis, una guerrera muy reconocida en todo el continente, así como hijo del guerrero Sigfried, se habían unido con el fin ultimo de recuperar los fragmentos del El y en final detener las invasiones de demonios, sin embargo, cada uno también tenia un motivo propio y personal para ayudar en tal grupo, algunos buscaban recuperar algo perdido, otros, simplemente pagar por sus pecados del pasado, sin embargo hay algunos que lo hacen por simple ambición personal.

Una de esas personas era Add, el Lunatic Psyker, el se encontraba totalmente encerrado en su tienda desde que llegaron a Feita y simplemente ayudaba en las batallas cuando era necesario, el tiempo restante, solamente lo pasaba desarrollando nuevos códigos para fortalecer su equipo, o tomando café para mantenerse despierto y seguir desarrollando mas códigos, podría decirse que no era el tipo de persona que uno viera como amigable, sin embargo, eso no era tan así, la realidad del joven era que su pasado le pesaba enormemente a sus espaldas y había hecho de el un ser que no quería acercarse a la gente, por miedo a que le traicionaran.

Por dicho motivo, el joven había cerrado su corazón hacia ya un tiempo largo, de hecho, dentro del grupo, poco y casi nada se sabia de el por parte de los otros, solamente pensaban de el como un maniático fuerte, obsesionado por los códigos de la reina Nasod Eve y adicto a la cafeína, además de recluido por la sociedad, por lo que le sorprendió de sobremanera cuando escucho una voz suave desde fuera de su tienda, era perteneciente a una persona que balbuceaba mucho y que varias veces el se había preguntado como podía existir alguien así en el mundo tan cruel que el conocía.

"S-Señor Add, me permitiría pasar?" Dijo la persona a la cual pertenecía aquella voz tan suave. Una voz que el mente maestra reconoció instantáneamente, pues pertenecía a la persona quien mas curiosidad le había dado en todo el grupo, Ara Haan, la ultima sobreviviente del clan Haan y según sus datos personales, la persona mas inocente y amigable del mundo, a decir verdad no podía creer como una persona así había logrado sobrevivir en tal cruel estado, pero no es como si a el le interesara ello, aunque, no podía decir que no le entraba curiosidad por aquella entidad que cada tanto mencionaba como Eun, después de todo podía notarse que por breves lapsos de tiempo, la joven era "liberada" de varias ataduras llamadas formalidades y actuaba de manera completamente diferente.

"Si, estoy ocupado así que hazlo rápido" Su voz sonaba enojada, pero no era como si odiara a la joven quien emitió un sonido de sorpresa al oírlo, simplemente su pasado no le dejaba tener una vida que el pudiera denominar, normal relajada y tranquila. había sido abusado desde pequeño, por personas que eran capaces de fingir ser ovejas sumamente inocentes, claramente no podía confiar, en alguien por mas que su aura y forma de ser fuera totalmente radiante, todos los humanos tenían oscuridad en su interior y estaba seguro que Ara Haan no era una excepción a la regla bajo ningún sentido.

"Eek, e-e-esta bien, puedo, puedo volver mas tarde, señor Add." Fue lo que respondió la pequeña Sakra Devrajam con una voz similar a la de una ovejita a la que le habían lastimado de gravedad, haciendo que el joven estallara y fuera hacia la puerta de su tienda y corriera la lona gruesa de tela, sin embargo, el no se esperaba para nada lo que encontró del otro lado de la tela.

Empapada, bajo una espesa lluvia que al parecer el joven lunático no había podido oír debido al ruido de sus maquinas, tiritando de frió debido a que sus ropas estaban mojadas por la lluvia, y también, con el maquillaje de sus ojos corrido, debido a que se encontraba llorando ante las palabras del joven, o posiblemente, ante la manera chocante en la que el le había asustado, en si, la mirada de aquellos ojos rojos debido al llanto, hizo que a Add le doliera el pecho un poco, al notarlo, Ara intento alejarse de allí pero no logro hacerlo, debido a que se resbalo con un charco de lodo que se había formado a sus espaldas.

"No se por que, pero esta chica… siempre me saca de mis casillas" Se dijo a si mismo el joven Add para luego acercarse a ella y ofrecerle su mano para que se levantara y llevarla hacia dentro de su tienda, con el fin de que se resguardase del frió y la lluvia que se cernían sobre el campamento de Feita. Una vez adentro, Add le alcanzo una manta con el fin de que la joven se quitara la parte mas pesada de su traje y la dejara secándose, pero así también, para que ella no pasara frió… y no estuviera tentando al joven con la visión de su desarrollado cuerpo, algo que era difícil, ya que su figura era sobresaliente entre el grupo.

"Mu-muchas gracias, señor Add" Susurro la joven sentada en el suelo, con sus piernas cruzadas hacia su pecho mientras abrazaba la manta con la que se había envuelto, "Discúlpeme, otra vez, usted tuvo que ayudarme." Agrego luego de una pequeña pausa en la que el joven aprovecho para tomar una silla y sentarse frente a ella, apoyando su puño en su mentón como si estuviera aburrido ya de escucharla. "Yo, lo siento, a veces soy muy torpe, y, y siempre estoy metiéndolo en problemas a usted."

Add por su parte, sabia muy bien la enormidad de cantidad de veces que el había tenido que ayudar a la joven con las tareas mas básicas, desde recolección de recursos en los campos, o cuando tenían que buscar algún lugar y ella se perdía, haciendo que ellos demoraran el doble para llegar, por que tenían que ir a buscarla nuevamente, raramente, el parecía tener el don de encontrarla con facilidad, por lo que era casi siempre el encomendado de hacerlo… a decir verdad el desde la primera vez decidió ponerle un rastreador con el fin de que ella nunca estuviera fuera del alcance del grupo, solo que, por sencillos motivos, no había dicho eso a nadie, ya que podrían mal pensar de el, sin embargo, escucharla pedir disculpas, habiéndola visto tan destruida y triste, no era algo que el quería oír, después de todo, no era ella la que siempre tenia una sonrisa para los demás? No era ella, la que siempre ponía su oído atento hacia los demás? Ciertamente el verla de aquella manera, le hacia sentirse, aun mas irritado por la pequeña Sakra Devrajam, hasta el punto que no pudo aguantarse mas y largo lo que sentía.

"Cállate" Fue lo que le dijo con una voz profunda, sin embargo no potente, tan suave que parecía un susurro, pero instantáneamente cumplió su objetivo silenciando a la melancólica Sakra y haciendo que sus ojos sorprendidos se fijaran en los magenta del hombre quien estaba frente suyo. "Tienes razón, siempre estas causando problemas a medio mundo, siempre andas perdiéndote, o tropiezas, o golpeas a alguien con tu lanza" Le decía con una voz algo aterradora haciendo que la joven agachara la cabeza y temblara mas, sin embargo, pronto el hizo una pausa, antes de seguir hablando. "Sin embargo, tu siempre estas cerca, cuando alguien llora, siempre te metes donde no te llaman, aunque en el fondo te necesiten, siempre traes la calma, cuando hay una tormenta, siempre traes alegría, en donde hay solo tristeza… no hay manera de culparte, pese a que seas una cabeza hueca" Le respondió para luego acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad mientras le daba una de sus extrañas y muy raras de ver, sonrisas.

"S-señor, Add, si es así, p-podría oír mi petición?" Le pregunto la joven con sus ojos aun llorosos mientras le brillaban con el reflejo de las luces púrpuras de las pantallas del joven así como de las pequeñas velas encendidas que tenia dispersas por el lugar. Pero, su sonrisa al aceptar oír lo que la pequeña dama tenía para pedirle, se borro de golpe al escucharle. "podría… be… besar… besarme?" Le pregunto sin miramientos haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran con fuerza mientras quedaba duro como piedra maciza, ante el hecho de no poder reaccionar a aquella petición, que en parte le parecía irreal viniendo de aquella persona, sin embargo, si había tomado el suficiente valor como para pedirle eso, el tenia que tener la amabilidad suficiente, por lo menos para responderle, verdad?

"P-P-P-p-por. Por que me pedirías algo así?" Repregunto Add poniéndose colorado con suficiente tono para hacer que los tomates se pusieran celosos de el, luego de ello, le toco a al tambalearse y caerse al suelo, golpeándose con este mientras Ara le miraba actuar de aquella forma, un tanto graciosa y similar a la de ella a la vez, por lo que apiadándose de el, intento acercarle para sujetarlo, sin éxito pues como si quisiera echarle mas daños a la herida, ella también se tropezó con la alfombra que había bajo sus pies y cayo sobre el joven, quien instintivamente la cubrió con su brazo para amortiguarle su caída, haciendo que los rostros de ambos se pusieran a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

"Es que, vamos a pelear muy pronto y si lo peor llegara a pasar, quisiera, al menos, que mi primer beso fuera tomado por alguien que me importa" Le susurro la joven suavemente mientras estaba apoyándose contra el cuerpo del joven, dejando descansar sus pechos en los de Add mientras sus piernas se agazapaban cerca de el permitiéndole sentir su calor corporal al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el propio unas veinte veces, haciéndole sentir como una supernova, claramente, estaba o teniendo otro de esos "momentos" especiales, o simplemente, aun con toda su inocencia, no se percataba, de que en este preciso instante, era mucho mas excitante que cualquier código nasod en existencia.

"podría cumplir… mi petición?" Le volvió a preguntar la joven acercando su boca a escasos centímetros de la ajena mientras podía sentir como sus prendas aun mojadas se pegaban en las de el, haciendo que toda razón escapara de la mente del Lunatic Psyker por unos segundos, hasta que el trago saliva finalmente y le como de la cintura. "Por mas que peleen, nada malo te ocurrirá, tienes a muchas personas protegiéndote, Ara." Le respondió el joven de magenta mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, sin embargo, sabia que ella diría una frase… la única frase que podría decir en este momento y que acabaría por destrozarle su auto control.

"Si, pero usted no viene seguido con nosotros, por lo que al menos, deseo que sus labios sean un amuleto protector para mi, señor Add." Le respondió a su pregunta, diciendo las palabras que Add mas temía, no por que sus ojos llenos de inocencia le dijeran que podría llorar si se negaba, tampoco por que su cuerpo pese a ser demasiado, exuberante y estuviera apoyado sobre el le incitara, sino, que desde hacia un momento se había dado cuenta perfectamente de algo… aun con la forma de ser de el mismo, aun con el hecho de negarse a aceptar a las personas… aun con su miedo a las relaciones humanas, de alguna manera, en algún lugar, esa chica, había atravesado todas las defensas posibles que el pudiera poner para protegerse, era la única que mostraba apenada al verle herido, era la única que siempre escuchaba sus llantos cuando tenia pesadillas… como no podía pagarle tanta amabilidad, si lo único que necesitaba para que ella estuviera calma, era darle un beso? Quizás fuera por que tenia miedo de perderla algún día, pero si podía protegerla con sus labios tocando aquello que ella consideraba mas precioso que su vida, por que no hacerlo, si ella pese a su torpeza era la mas amable de todos y la única que le trataba con cariño genuino, sin ninguna intención extra de por si.

Su corazón se había cerrado durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo, el ya sabia de sobremanera que no podía engañarse ni a si mismo, ni a ella, por lo que tomo su cintura con cuidado y trato de acercarse, pero pronto, sintió que ella temblaba a través de sus dedos quienes estaban en contacto con ella y tragando saliva le miro a los ojos suavemente. "Primero, pareémonos, haré lo que me has pedido, Ara." Le respondió suavemente para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura haciendo que ella por unos segundos se apoyara contra su mano para sentir su calor y decir por lo bajo, "Usted, es muy calido." Le susurro dándole una tierna sonrisa, aquellas de las que son capaces de derretir glaciares.

Una vez ambos se levantaron, el joven la tomo de la cintura con delicadeza, notando los leves músculos que tenia y daban forma a su perfecta figura. Suavemente, con suma delicadeza Add acerco sus labios a los de ella sintiéndole temblar en respuesta, pero cerrar los ojos y entregarse a sus brazos al mismo tiempo, como un animalito tembloroso al que se esta por cazar y que ha aceptado su destino, pensó que eso era adorable y no pensó que hubiera algo mas que negarle al destino, por lo que con esa gentileza y delicadez que solo planeaba mostrarle a ella, unió sus labios con los ajenos en un suave, calido y amable beso, el cual perduro unos segundos, sin embargo, durante esos segundos, Add comprendió una cosa… el la amaba, con toda su alma.

Un beso, otro beso, otro beso mas, segundos pasaron en los que Add acariciaba la espalda de la mujer a quien hace unos minutos tenia como ajena a si mismo, sin embargo, en esos minutos, el Lunatic Psyker pudo comprender cuan dentro suyo había cavado la Sakra devrajam hasta llegar a ocupar un lugar muy especial en su corazón, como la única humana, la única mujer, a la que el le dejaría tener este tipo de cercanías, y no era un merito pequeño, sino que era un gran privilegio, y esperaba que en los subsiguientes besos que siguieron al primero, con los dos ojos cerrados mientras ambos se abrazaran, sus sentimientos de no querer dejarla ir hacia ningún lugar florecieran dentro de ella… quería que sus besos… le dijeran a ella cuanto el la amaba, algo que sus labios difícilmente podrían pronunciar en forma de palabras.

No hubo cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió, mientras los dos se mantenían en mutua compañía, sus cuerpos estaban abrazados, solo separados por las ropas que se habían negado a sacar, pues, aun no eran amantes, no eran mas que amigos de confianza, o solo eso era lo que creía Add, algo que en su interior quería sacarse, pues luego de sentir aquel suave placer que era besarla, quería sentir mas de ella, sin embargo, tras cortar la series de besos, el joven la vio temblar y en su interior se lleno de alivio, al parecer por ahora, podría parar sus deseos y esperar que ella le correspondiese los suyos, pero no se apresuraría, esa no era su forma de ser.

"S-señor Add, uhmm, l-lo siento, m-me deje llevar" Le dijo la joven mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas como los tomates y mientras ella comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos índices claramente demostrando que se encontraba nerviosa por lo ocurrido dentro de la tienda del Lunatic Psyker, sin embargo este simplemente le dio una sonrisa de sus clásicas y decidió molestarla un poco, para que se sintiera mas aliviada. "No hay de que preocuparse, pero quien pensaría, que la única descendiente del clan Haan, fuera alguien tan llena de deseo… me ha gustado." Le dijo con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba haciendo que la joven se pusiera totalmente roja y le saliera humo de la cabeza, poniéndose aun mas temerosa y temblando aun mas de lo que solía hacerlo.

"N-N-N-No diga e-e-eso!" Le grito mientras se disponía a darle un golpe, el cual era demasiado débil para siquiera dolerle, después de todo, esta idiota era la mujer mas amable del mundo, pensó el lunático, mientras se oía a alguien fuera de su tienda llamarles. "Ara, Add, vamos a ir a una misión, vendrán?" Era Elsword, alguien a quien Add no odiaba, a menos que tocara sus cosas, ya que siempre las rompía, sin embargo, era alguien a quien podía confiarle su mas preciado tesoro, esta mujer.

"Yo no iré., estoy algo cansado por estar trabajando hasta tarde, por lo que descansare" respondió Add cuando Ara le miro a los ojos para preguntarle si iría, por lo que ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta de la tienda. "Ara, antes de irte, quiero decirte que hay algo que debo hablar contigo, cuando vuelvas." Le dijo el joven a la muchacha quien solo asintió y como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, salio de la tienda para reunirse con sus compañeros, dejando al joven mecánico sumido en la oscuridad nuevamente.

Sin embargo, esa noche…. Ara no regreso.


	2. Hoy es

¿Capitulo final?: Hoy es…

Add estaba parado enfrente del grupo de combatientes heridos quienes eran sus camaradas, el grupo en el que el habia decidido depositar su confianza plena en la proteccion de la joven, sin embargo, al no haber rastro de ella entre el grupo, asi como el estado en el que el equipo se encontraba, rapidamente hicieron que el joven perdiera los estribos.

Elsword se encontraba con varias cortaduras en distintas zonas de su cuerpo, asi como tambien una herida de una flecha en su pierna izquierda, tambien se le podian ver unos moretones en su rostro y probablemente tenia algunos mas escondidos en sus ropajes, el era el unico con la suficiente estamina como para dirigirse al Lunatic Psyker que buscaba respuestas al motivo por el cual la chica que el secretamente habia amado por tanto tiempo, a quien planeaba dedicarle plenamente los minutos de su vida restantes, una vez volvieran de esa mision… una vez el le pudiera dar el regalo en el que habia estado trabajando y por el cual habia decidido no ir, con el fin de terminarlo.

"Fue, nuestra culpa, Ara se quedo atrás para protegernos y darnos tiempo" Dijo el joven con mucho pesar y esfuerzo, mientras recordaba en su cabeza, los eventos que habian llevado a que el grupo estuviera en semejante estado, como por seguir el rastro de los demonios fueron emboscados por una elite de guerreros lagartos, como rapidamente comenzaron a llegar refuerzos hasta que la superacion en numero fue tan amplia que el mero cansancio les hizo imposible seguir peleando, como Ara, usando los poderes de Eun les guio hacia una ruta de escape, en la cual luego de empujarle a el para que entrara sello dejando caer una enorme roca antes de que les pudieran perseguir.

Add no tenia tiempo para escuchar la falla en la mision que seguramente habia ocasionado el lider del grupo, después de todo, estaba de sobra acostumbrado a su estupidez innata producto de sus ansias por hacer lo correcto y esforzarse, ya mas de una vez el los habia puesto en peligro, ya mas de una vez el les habia salvado el pelo a todos alli, pero esta vez, la que mas importaba al parecer, eso habia recaido en los hombros de Ara, por su culpa, probablemente la muchacha moriria… o acaso… ella lo sabia?

La duda comenzo a postrarse en el semblante de Add sin embargo pronto el dejo pasar aquello de lado con el fin de que nada le importara, tenia que ir a rescatar a la mujer a quien el le habia otorgado algo de suma importancia a cambio de su primer beso… el nacimiento de su idiotez por amor. Ciertamente el dicho de que la idiotez es contagiosa al parecer era real, lo que hizo que, al reflexionar sobre ello, se riera un poco casi sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban alli, quienes esperaron a que el ataque de risa de el se terminara para animarse a hablar. "Add?"

El mecanico simplemente alzo una de sus manos para callar la boca de Elsword quien era el que le habia llamado por su nombre. "Descansen lo que puedan para reponerse, yo ire a hacer… cosas de un loco maniatico." Le respondio para luego irse en la misma direccion por la que el grupo habia llegado, sus dynamos zumbando relajadamente detrás de el, al parecer era tiempo de rescatar a la damisela en peligro, algo que no creia que ocurriria siendo que ella era una artista marcial muy buena, sin embargo, debia consentir que ella parecia en toda su palabra, una doncella en muchos casos, tan inocente y creida del mundo que le rodeaba y el no dejaria que el mundo le diera con la misma crueldad con la que el habia sido tratado, aunque la probabilidad de éxito fuera del minimo porcentaje posible.

 **En algun lugar de Feita**

" _Pequeña, debes despertar, se que la vista no sera de tu agrado… pero es mejor que no crean que estas muerta."_ Fue lo que le dijo una voz en la cabeza de Ara a la misma ves que ella comenzaba a despertarse, notandose atada contra un pilar, con sus manos sujetas hacia arriba de manera que pudiera proveer poco y nada de resistencia al ser torturada y tambien para impedir intentos de escape algo que no era factible de hacer pues ella podia sentir ahora los dolores de su cuerpo, estaba segura de que tenia al menos una pierna fracturada, pues le costaba mantenerse parada en aquella posición, sin embargo, si dejaba caer su cuerpo, los musculos en su brazo derecho se tensaban y casi sacaban gritos de agonia, si, tambien le habian roto un brazo al parecer, lo suficiente como para mantenerla fuera de combate por un tiempo prolongado al parecer. Sin embargo, los dolores eran poco comparado con lo que se desenvolvia delante de ella, pues claramente podia ver algo muy atroz… como los vargos comian.

No eran simples alimentos, ni una dieta balanceada, ni siquiera era magia producida por los alquimistas lagartos, era algo mucho peor, eran… personas, muchas de ellas, soldados con los que habia peleado codo a codo con el fin de llevar a un final el ataque de los demonios, sin embargo, para los perdedores, para aquellos que tan valientemente entregaban sus vidas en la batalla, solo les esperaba que al ser derrotados, no tuvieran una muerte digna, sino, ser la comida de estos.

La escena hizo estragos en el estomago de Ara quien rapidamente vomito ante tal espectáculo atroz, sin embargo, la mera accion de vomitar hizo que su estomago se contrajera demaciado y le provoco gritar de dolor, haciendo que algunos de los lagartos que estaban comiendo le miraran, previo a lamerse el hocico con la sangre y restos humanos que aun restaban en sus bocas.

"Al parecer la conejita fresca ya esta despierta" Dijo uno de estos que llevaba una armadura un tanto diferente a los demas, para luego levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a dirigirse hacia ella, quien en respuesta comenzo a forcejear con sus ataduras, pese a tener su cuerpo maltrecho y en semejantes condiciones. "Vamos, vamos, no es como si te hubiera dejado con vida para comerte después, no… aun" Agrego el lagartijo mientras se acercaba y se ponia a su lado, notandose finalmente que este no solo tenia una armadura diferente, sino que tambien era bastante mas alto y corpulento que los demas, agregando que los otros parecian ignorarlo y seguian con su bufet sangriento sin molestarse por las acciones de este.

"Mi nombre es Argos Vardos, soy el capitan de este escuadron, tambien soy quien planeo esa pequeña emboscada, a decir verdad mi plan era acabarlos a todos, pero no pensaba que habria una… heroína en aquel grupo, debo decir que me ha sorprendido la forma en la que peleastes para salvar a tus compañeros, sin embargo, todos te han dejado no?" Insistio el sujeto mientras le acariciaba con una uña la piel, haciendo que esta se rasgara levemente y un poco de su sangre saliera, manchando sus blancas ropas con su sangre para que luego el se relamiera en aquel nectar de la vida.

"Te puedo proponer un trato, si tu te nos unes, viviras como mi hembra, sino, pues seras el postre de todos mis hombres aquí presentes antes de morir como estos humanos, después de todo, hace un tiempo largo que no hemos satisfecho nuestros deseos primitivos" Asento para luego alejarse de la joven un poco y darle la espalda.

Que locuras estaba diciendo este sujeto frente a Ara, no las podia comprender, como pensaba que ella daria la espalda a sus compañeros, como podria dar la espalda a aquella bondad y amistad que habia estado compartiendo durante los dias pasados, si, probablemente no lograria cumplir su cometido, pero ni siquiera Eun podria convencerla de cambiar de parecer y vender a la gente que tenia a su lado como compañeros, ni aunque eso significara el exterminio de su clan, y el despedirse de la unica manera de salvar a su hermano, sin embargo, si para eso tenia que lastimar al señor Add, a aquella persona que pese a ser gruñona, pese a enojarse con facilidad, tenia una amabilidad tan grande guardada dentro suyo. "Yo… yo jamas voy a aceptar ese destino, prefiero estar muerta a eso" Le respondió la joven con entusiasmo, sus palabras siendo resguardadas por las de Eun quien tambien, aun notando su inminente destrucción, apoyo el coraje de la joven, total… ellas ya sabian que la muerte les llegarian hoy, la habian visto venir, en sus sueños.

"Ya veo, es una pena tener que comer a semejante belleza, pero, no tengo uso para ti si no te aliaras con nosotros" Le dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella nuevamente para acercar su mano hacia el pecho de la joven. "Te usare bien antes de devorarte."

No faltaban mas que escasos centímetros para que el gran vargo llegara a tocar el cuerpo de la joven, que una voz, una voz muy conocida, peculiar, llena de un enojo tan comun y a la vez tan diferente en su persona, se escucho detrás del pilar donde la joven estaba atada. "Si le tocas un pelo, te freire en aceite lo mas lentamente posible para verte morir." Amenazo el joven de cabello magenta mientras salia de aquel lugar y de un solo reves rompia el pilar que sujetaba a la chica liberandola antes de ponerse frente a ella, haciendo que el capitan vardo retrocediera unos pasos sorprendido por el joven en varios aspectos.

"Que les hicistes a los guardias?" Pregunto sorprendido aquel hombre mientras Add sujetaba a la joven con sus brazos antes de cargarla con ligereza dejandola sorprendida al mismo tiempo que su conciencia se iba esfumando hasta desmayarse. "A esos pedazos de carne, simplemente los puse a dormir… eternamente." Agrego para luego mandar sus dinamos a atacar al lagarto clavandolo contra la pared y finalmente alertando a los demas hombres que intentaron ponerse en guardia, sin embargo la glotonería les habia jugado una mala pasada y sus movimientos eran muy lentos.

"No tengo mucho tiempo para jugar con ustedes, debo tratar las heridas de mi pequeña princesa." Agrego haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran un poco mostrando un gran e intenso deseo de matar antes de lanzarse a pelear contra estos en una pelea muy encarnizada cargando a Ara en sus brazos pues podrian de tomarla como rehen si la dejaba apoyada en algun lugar.

Luego del intenso combate, por motivos inesperados, Add salio victorioso, sin embargo su cuerpo no estaba para nada en un buen estado, lanzas de vargos habian rasgado varias partes de su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas, vagamente se podian usar para mantenerle de pie mientras el caminaba hacia ella con pesar, ya habia salvado a su princesa, ahora solo necesitaba llevarla hasta los demas para que la trataran, solo necesitaba que su cuerpo le respondiera un poco mas, sin embargo, mirandola dormir tan tiernamente, su cerebro proceso que seria comodo dormir a su lado y sin mas cerrar sus ojos mientras con sus brazos la cubria en aquel destrozado lugar.

Pasaron varios dias antes de que Ara abriera sus ojos nuevamente, sin embargo lo que veia ante ella le tomo por sorpresa con enormidad, pues ya no se encontraba en el campo de Feita, ni siquiera se encontraba muerta y rodeada de un palacio luminoso perteneciente al cielo, simplemente se encontraba ella, acostada en su misma cama, en Elder, la pequeña Sakra Devrajam, habia vencido al destino, o mejor dicho, aquel joven en quien habia depositado toda su confianza, le habia salvado de aquel cruel final.

En eso la joven Ara se llevo sus manos al pecho, mientras cerraba sus ojos pues no veia a nadie mas por el lugar, por lo que comenzo a sentirse un tanto sola, sin embargo, podia sentir que su cuerpo aun necesitaba de un par de dias mas para sanar por completo, después de todo, habia sido brutalmente herida en la pierna derecha y esta aun se notaba inflada, aunque mucho menos que hacia unos dias atrás. "Eun, hemos logrado vencer tu prediccion." Dijo la joven para si misma mientras pensaba en el joven de pelo magenta. "Y todo es gracias a usted, señor Add." Agrego con una sonrisa en la boca y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Me alegra saber eso" Le dijo una voz que aparecio en la ventana y que se trataba, justamente de Add, quien estaba flotando sobre sus dinamos, con sus brazos bien vendados aunque por algun motivo podia ponerlos cruzados contra su pecho como indicandole que habia estado esperando que despertara por un largo largo momento para poder estar con ella despierta, naturalmente al verlo Ara se asusto y se alejo de la ventana cayendose de la cama y armando un alboroto, que por suerte, al no haber nadie mas que ellos dos en la casa, no paso a mayores.

Le fueron necesarios varios minutos a la peli-negra para recomponerse del susto que le habia dado el maniatico, sin embargo lo logro tras unas cuantas horas de respiración profunda, meditacion, qi jong y otras cosas mas, en definitiva, quien termino abriendole la ventana al Lunatic Psyker para que pasara al cuarto, fue Eun.

Add entro en la habitación con un pequeño salto, sin embargo, no era algo de extrañarse lo que aconteció luego, Eun se arrodillo y puso con sus manos postradas al suelo como si estuviera pidiendole perdon, no mucho después, la voz de ambas salio de la boca de la Sakra, con un profundo pesar. "Queremos pedirte disculpas, por nosostras, tu estas en un estado lamentable, Add." Dijeron en unisono a lo que el joven simplemente levanto una de sus cejas con el fin de indicar que no entendia bien que pasaba. "El motivo por el cual te pido perdon, es por que viendo el futuro de esta pequeña, pude deducir que ella sufriria una muerte casi inevitable, en aquel lugar de donde la rescatastes, seria violada torturada y finalmente cuando ya no pudiera pensar mas, la devorarian entera." Dijo la zorra de nueve colas las cuales estaban apoyadas contra el suelo asi como las orejas que aparecieron sobre su cabeza las cuales estaban gachas, cuando volvio a levantar la cabeza y le miro a los ojos, Add noto que estos, estaban llorosos y con lagrimas. "Sin embargo, de los futuros posibles, hubo uno que me indicaba que habria un salvador, si Ara le besaba a usted, humano." Agrego con los ojos llorosos, haciendo que le joven suspirara… antes de darle un golpe en plena cabeza.

"Supongo que tu has de ser Eun, encantado, presentaciones van primero" Le dijo el joven antes de tomarle del brazo a la muchacha zorro y levantarla, pero no para que se pusiera de pie, sino para alzarla al mejor estilo esposa y cargarla hasta la cama nuevamente, soportando el dolor que sus manos podian darle. "Segundo, no creo ni una pizca de eso que llamas destino, sabes?" Agrego una vez técnicamente dejo caer a la gumiho sobre la cama haciendo que esta chillara un poco del dolor por su pierna. "Tercero, no fue el beso lo que hizo que te salvara… fue tu bondad." Agrego finalmente para luego tomar por sorpresa tanto a la zorra ancestral como a Ara, quien debido a esta deshizo la transformación… cuando Add se inclino hacia ella y le beso los labios con fuerza mientras le rodaba la espalda con sus brazos.

Estuvieron varios minutos asi, solo separandose cuando el aire ya no era suficiente para ambos y necesitaban respirar nuevamente, haciendo que ambos se alejaran, pero no con brusquedad, sino con una suave gentileza, como si el hecho de besarse fuera tan solo una accion producto del amor que se tenian, fue entonces cuando Add volvio a hablar.

"Asi esta mucho mejor, queria hablar contigo, no con ese otro yo." Dijo el joven mecanico para luego sujetar las manos de la pequeña Haan. "Sere rapido, sincero… algo raro en mi lo se y conciso, desde hace un tiempo te vengo amando, Ara, ese beso, no tuvo que ver con que te fuera a buscar, lo habria hecho a todo rato y te habria encontrado, pues, desde hace mucho, te estoy rastreando" Le dijo a una velocidad atroz la cual apenas llego a pasar notable a los oidos de Ara, haciendo que esta simplemente dijera un "Huh?" en respuesta dado a la sorpresa que se habia llevado.

Tras decir eso, Add suspiro nuevamente y acerco su mano al cuello de la joven, la cual simplemente cerro los ojos y se entrego a su tacto, que suave y gentil, escarbo en su piel y saco algo de alli, el cual era un pequeño trozo de metal con unas patas puntiagudas. "Desde la primera vez que te perdistes, en este mismo bosque que nos rodea, siempre te he estado rastreando… siempre te iba a poder encontrar Ara." Le respondio mostrandole el pequeño objeto a ella haciendo que inclusive por unica vez en la vida, se pusiera roja como un tomate.

"P-P-Pero señor Add, a usted no le—" Iba a comentar Ara pero fue silenciada por un nuevo beso en sus labios por parte del lunatic Psyker, quien tras separarse le dio una sonrisa tenue. "Puede ser, pero ahora, a quien amo, es a ti, Ara." Le respondio haciendo que la joven quedara shockeada por el evento antes de comenzar a llorar, tratando de secar las lagrimas con sus manos mientras el joven simplemente la veia y le acariciaba la cabeza, estando ambos en aquel cuarto tan acogedor, mientras los demas habian vuelto a Feita a terminar lo que habia comenzado alli. Add habia elegido quedarse no solo para estar con Ara, sino por otro motivo especial, un motivo el cual vestia de blanco y se daba en un dia especial.

Mientras Ara trataba de limpiarse, una tela suave de seda rodeo su cuello con gentileza, haciendo que la chica buscara la fuente de dicho evento, notando al joven Add ahora detrás de ella colocandole un lazo de color blanco inmaculado en su cuello, con suma delicadeza, con sumo amor, mientras le sonreia con ternura. "En mi familia, hay una tradición realizada todos los 14 de marzo, es el dia del Santo Blanco y si en este dia, un joven te ata un lazo blanco en tu cuello, caera sobre ambos un hechizo que les mantendra unidos por toda la vida." Le dijo haciendo que la chica se dieera media vuelta y le mirara nuevamente a los ojos antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y volversele a unir a el en un profundo beso mientras Add se lo correspondia con la misma ternura sujetandola en sus brazos, no habia dolor que el no pudiera soportar, no habia cosa que el pudiera temer, si debia de superarlo todo por la sonrisa, de la pequeña Haan que en sus brazos yacia.


End file.
